Quests
Quests are given to the player through three cats in each clan: The Queen, The Deputy, and the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Completing any will reward your cat with reputation. The player can accept or deny these quests with no repercussions. Quests are chosen at random. Quests Given By the Queen * To find a smooth stone ( ) for the kits to play with. * To find a shiny thing ( ) for the kits to play with. *To find an apple ( ) for the kits to play with. *To find a feather for the kits to sleep on. (Or play with.) *To catch a mouse ( ) for the kits to eat. Given By the Deputy *Patrol to place below Fourtrees ( ThunderClan vs. WindClan ) *Patrol to the Burnt Sycamore ( ThunderClan vs. ShadowClan ) *Patrol to Sunningrocks ( ThunderClan vs. RiverClan ) *Patrol to The Gorge ( RiverClan vs. WindClan ) *Patrol to the curve of the Thunderpath above Fourtrees ( ShadowClan vs. WindClan ) *Please note that your cat must fight off all other enemy cats that attack to get the reputation reward for patrols. Your cat will never be asked go on a battle patrol to battle RiverClan if they are in ShadowClan, and vice versa, for there is no specific landmark between them. After your cat completes 10 of these quests and pays 50 reputation, they can become the Deputy's Assistant.* Given By the Medicine Cat Apprentice *To find Horsetail (Found in ShadowClan territory) *To find Comfrey (Found in RiverClan territory) *To find Feverfew (Found in WindClan territory) *To find Goldenrod (Found in ThunderClan territory) After your cat has completed 30 of these quests, they can pay 50 reputation and become the medicine cat's assistant. Deputy and Medicine Cat's Assistant The player's cat has the ability to become the deputy and medicine cat's assistant. To become the deputy's assistant, your cat must complete 10 battle quests and pay 50 reputation at the corresponding signpost. To become the medicine cat's assistant, your cat must complete 30 herb fetching quests and pay 50 reputation, like the deputy assistant position, at the corresponding signpost. When your cat is a medicine cat assistant, they can use herbs to heal themselves by picking up any herb and clicking the appropriate button at the top-right. Your cat will heal gradually, rather than immediately, and will need multiple herbs to heal fully. It is definitely cost-efficient in the long run, especially if one tends to battle quite often. Sometimes the cats in your cat's clan will give your cat quests on 4th day of Leaf-bare or the 5th day of Leaf-bare, though it depends in which clan you are in. For example: *Bramblekit asks your cat to find Longkit and heal him. * Stonekit asks your cat to find Gleamkit and heal him. * Duskkit asks your cat to find Thornkit and heal him. * Burrkit asks your cat to find Jumpkit and heal him. **Note that you can complete all of these quests only once on every save file unless you start a new game straight from the menu, so in total you can do four missing kit quests, if you use one save file per clan.** If your cat is the deputy's assistant, they can call battle patrols for a battle quest. The patrol will randomly consist of three to five cats. After calling the patrol, your cat must wait around a two minute cooldown before your cat will be able to call another. Your cat cannot lead the patrol anywhere, as they will wander around aimlessly on the tile they were spawned on, until they walk off the tile they are currently in. Quest Charts Trivia *If you spawn a patrol in the Twolegplace, they will not disappear if you stay on that tile. *In two of Shinefur's quests, she talks about a kit named Greykit. No such kit exists. Also See *Quest Items Category:Warrior Life Category:Quest Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Quest Locations Category:Medicine Cat Assitant Category:Deputy Quest Territory